Bloons Wiki
Welcome A wiki that . Founded on June 2009. Policies & Guidelines Basic Information Bloons Wiki is a wiki about Bloons Games & Bloons Tower Defense Games, video game series for phones, tablets, and web browsers developed by Ninja Kiwi. Bloons Wiki serves as a resource for players of these games. Bloons Games are single-player browser games (flash games) about a monkey that pops balloons (called bloons in all series). Many bloons have special powers. The popularity of the original Bloons game (or Bloons 1) game has led to sequels, spin-offs, and iPhone/iPad games. Bloons Tower Defense Games are games of the tower defense genre, where towers are operated by monkeys, and they fight against bloons hordes. Every new Bloons TD sequel introduces a number of new tower types along with their upgrades, new and bigger bloons enemies and also new tracks. The latest Bloons TD games, introduce features that aren't commonly found in other tower defense games such as: *Career Rank – the higher the player's rank is, the more towers and other game elements are available to the player (featured on Bloons TD 4). *New game modes – Daily Challenges or Special Missions (featured on Bloons TD 5). *Special towers called Special Agents that can be bought with an extra currency called Monkey Money (featured on Bloons TD 5). *Specialty Buildings that can boost a particular type of tower (featured on Bloons TD 5). *Monkey Lab where the player can research new upgrades (featured on Bloons TD 5 Mobile). *Cooperative Mode where the player can play along with another one (featured on Bloons TD 5). *An opportunity to play against someone else (featured on Bloons TD Battles). Slider - BATTD.png|Bloons Adventure Time TD|link=Bloons Adventure Time TD|linktext=Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense is available now! Slider - BTD6M.png|Bloons Tower Defense 6|link=Bloons Tower Defense 6|linktext=Bloons Tower Defense 6 is available on mobile devices! Slider - BSM2M.png|BSM2 for mobile devices|link=Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile|linktext=Your experience of Bloons Super Monkey 2 has come live on your mobile device! Slider - BMCM.png|BMC for mobile devices|link=Bloons Monkey City Mobile|linktext=Your experience of Bloons Monkey City has come live on your mobile device! Contents Contributing If you feel some important page or image is missing, you can and . Remember to read through our policies before you contribute. If you would like to share your ideas or suggestions with the Bloons community, you can . If you need any help, then contact our admins. Did you know... Submit new facts! If you see any obsolete or incorrect facts, report it to admins. Latest News | style="vertical-align:top" | |} Chat Discord You can also use this invite link: https://discord.gg/XxKbtKZ Featured Video Featured Article Bloons Monkey City is a new game that Ninja Kiwi has released in open beta, so anyone with a NinjaKiwi account can play. It was released Monday, November 25th, 2013. The objective of the game is to build and expand a city by capturing tiles. To capture a tile, the player must defend against waves of bloons using towers and survive with at least Read more... Vote for next month's featured article! Community Messages Poll __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: fi: nl: pl: ru: Category:Content